


Switching Personas

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Switching Personas

“Excuse me? Did you just mouth off to me Spencer Reid?” 

He’d had a bad day, but I knew just what he needed.

The immediate straightening of his stance and the alert in his eyes despite the fact that he had has back turned to me in the kitchen told me all I needed to know.

“No, honey. Not at all. W-W-Why would you think that?”

As I crossed the living room and strode into the kitchen, my finger floated underneath his chin and tipped it upward slightly. “I sensed a little sass in your voice. You know I don’t appreciate that. I know you had a bad day at work but that’s no reason to take it out on me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes darkening with need. Being dominant wasn’t my default, but I did enjoy it every now and then, and right now he was in the mood for me to take control.

A smirk formed on my lips as I tried to read his thoughts. I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, but I always insisted on hearing it straight from him - at least in these situations. “If you need something from me, or you want something from me, I need you to tell me.” I arched into him and placed my hands on his chest, raking my fingernails over the material of his shirt.

“Make me forget the case?” His wavered and for a second my composure crumpled. Eventually, maybe tomorrow, he’d tell me what went wrong, but tonight he needed a distraction.

“How?”

“Tie me up. Don’t let me talk. Anything.” His head fell into my shoulder. He was so tense. I admired him for what he did, but some days I wondered how much longer he would last staring evil in the face. 

Standing up on my tiptoes, I kissed him, my lips soft, insistent, and full of promise. “Go inside. Take your clothes off and I’ll be there to take care of you.”

He kissed me hungrily, thankful for the upcoming chance to clear his mind.

I had nothing else to do, I just know that he enjoys the buildup - up until that moment that I would take his troubles away.

After letting a comfortable silence fill the apartment, I walked toward the bedroom. It was lucky I decided to wear sexy lingerie just for the fuck of it. I lifted the shirt over my head to reveal a burgundy lace bra. He was completely naked just as I’d instructed, his cock slowly coming to attention. “There will be no touching, no talking, and no coming without my express permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he said softly.

Before anything else, I grabbed the ball gag. We shared one, but tonight it was his turn. Straddling his torso, I placed the gag around his head, leaning over to fasten it in the back. I sensed his hand floating near me, so I hit it away. “What did I say?”

“Sorry.”

The not touching was always the hardest part for him. Even without the gag, he could keep quiet, and although not coming was difficult, he could do it, but the touching me was a whole other story. I finished fastening the gag and got off of the bed, heading toward the closet to grab the rope.

As I painstakingly tied each limb to the bed, ensuring with each knot and pull that he was comfortable but restrained, I could feel the arousal pooling between my legs. Maybe it would be a nice picture for him if I took off my jeans? Shimmying them down my legs, I kicked them to the side and returned to what I was doing, waiting for him to stare at the noticeable spot of dampness. “Do you like what you see?” I asked, pulling the last knot tight. 

He nodded enthusiastically so I did something I’d never thought of before. I dipped my hand into my panties, slipping two fingers between the folds and removing them. Spencer stared in awe at the arousal coating my fingers and looked expectantly toward me. “No talking. Just tasting.”

Lifting the ball gag, I slipped my fingers into his mouth and hummed at the suction he created around them and the delight he took in my taste. “Now, I’m going to take what I want and you’re going to watch.” I slipped the panties down my legs and straddled him again, placing him at my entrance and sliding down slowly, taking him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside me. 

When he moaned around the ball gag, I nearly came right then, but that wouldn’t be any fun at all, so I started by rolling my hips in figure eights, watching as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

His soft moans and whimpers, stifled by the gag, and the gentle slapping of my skin against his was everything we both needed. “Do you like that?” I asked, bending down so that I was flush against him.

Spencer only nodded, unable to say anything around the gag and unlikely to try considering he’d be breaking my rules. But then again, he was straining against the ropes trying to get to me, so maybe he would’ve. “Good, I’m glad. But no coming until I have. Understood?”

Again he nodded his head vigorously. 

“Good.”

It was fun to stare him right in the eyes as I lifted my hips up and down, feeling his cock hit the deepest parts of me over and over and over again. “You have such a nice cock, you know that?”

When he whimpered, it was enough to start me toward that precarious cliff. “Fuck, baby. Fuck. Spence. Oh my god. Mmmm. Yea, fuck.” I reached down and used my hands to balance on him while my hips slapped down into him for the last few times before I started to shake. “Oh fuck.”

Quickly, I dipped my head down to taste myself off his length and moved up toward his face removing the ball gag before taking his mouth in a heated kiss. “You may speak now,” I said with smirk.

“Can I come now? Please? Let me. I’m begging you.”

“Begging?” 

He almost immediately regretted those words, but after the day he’d had I wasn’t about to deny him. Slowly, I stroked his cock, feeling him pulse in my hand before I gave him the okay. “You can come whenever you want to. Thank you for asking.”

Spencer cried out, his seed spilling onto my hands. “Oh hell, Y/N. You’re…” He huffed and puffed as I pulled every drop from him.

“Feel better?”

“So much,” he sighed.

Before untying him, I went to clean up, washing my hands thoroughly before returning to him and releasing the ropes. “I’m so glad I could help.”

Spent, he turned into me and pulled the bra below my breasts. I’d totally forgotten that I’d never taken it off. “You always help,” he said. “You may like the way I look all vulnerable and everything, but I am in heaven anytime I see your body blush like this.”


End file.
